Beyond Smallville 3 : Trust And Loyalty
by Ultrawoman
Summary: AU Futurefic Sequel : In the end, will Chloe put her trust in Lex or Clark? Please R&R. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Thanx to everyone who read and reviewed the first two 'episodes' in this series. Here's the first part of the third one. 

Disclaimer : All recognisable characters belong to DC Comics and/or WB, neither of which I am a part of.

CHAPTER 1

It had been three weeks since Clark had last seen Chloe or Lex and that worried him. He had scoured the city as both Clark and Superman, but to no avail. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air. He had no doubt they were still alive and possibly even still in town, but Lex had obviously got to Chloe somehow. Whether he had hurt her or not, Clark wasn't sure, he hoped not, but he was almost certain they were together and that Chloe probably knew the truth about his own identity now.

Clark was feeling guilty for not having told Chloe the truth himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but he wanted to protect her. It looked as if his plan had failed, since it was clear she was more than likely under the influence of the enemy now.

Chloe looked out of the window and out across the sea. She had spent almost three weeks in this place, on this island away from civilisation and the world she knew. It had taken her most of this time to come to terms with the fact that Clark was not the friend she had thought he was and that he was in fact a man with a deep dark secret. Not only was he secretly Superman, but he had been threatening the man who was supposed to be his best friend. His ex-best friend had become her best friend now and so much more.

"Ready to go home?" Lex came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My home isn't Metropolis anymore" she sighed "or Smallville for that matter" she turned in his arms and added "it's wherever you are"

She kissed him briefly and he smiled as they parted.

"I know what you mean"

"But I guess we have to go back sometime" she shrugged "if only to put right all the wrong *he* has done" she couldn't even bring herself to same his name anymore, she didn't even want to think it.

"And we will do that, I promise you" Lex hugged her tightly "Together we can do anything"

He had spent the best part of a month explaining to Chloe all the wrong that Superman had done to him and the world. Of course, ninety five percent of it was fictitious and those parts based on truth were grossly exaggerated and twisted to suit his argument, but she had believed him. There was a part of him that hated to lie to her, he was a little worried about that. He had wanted this woman originally as nothing more than for revenge on Clark and Superman, then it had become more about wanting her for her own sake. Now, he could not use the word love, she had never asked him too, but he felt something deeper for her than he ever thought possible, and it seemed to him, by the way she trusted him and cared for him, that she felt the same way.

After she had learnt the so-called 'truth' she had professed a wish to get away, anywhere so long as Superman could never find her. That wasn't an easy task, to out-run and hide from a superhero, but again Lex's money played a huge part.

The bald billionaire actually owned an island, a small island that was discovered just over a year ago, but whose existence was never revealed to anyone other than the few rich men of the world who bid on it. Lex Luthors bid was the highest and the island was his, not that he ever intended to use it for anything, but he wanted it, so he bought it.

Now it was a priceless commodity. He could give Chloe what she wanted, sanctuary from the man she could not bear to see right now, who it was almost unbearable for her to think of.

Whilst Clark, as Superman, continued to scour the city of Metropolis and the practically the whole state, Lex and Chloe had spent their days together in tranquillity, and their nights in each others arms. But now it was time for them to confront the man they saw as an enemy.

"Lex" Chloe turned in the limo to look at him, "you know Clark is going to want to see me, he doesn't know that you've told me the truth, he doesn't know that we're..." she wasn't sure how to finish her sentence. In love? That just wasn't true. Sleeping together? Yes, but it was so much more than that. Together? But in what sense of the word.

It didn't matter, because he knew what she meant and he reached over to take her hand in his.

"Chloe, if you don't want to see him you don't have to" he told her, "but there really is only one way to keep him away"

"I know" she nodded, remembering that Superman could only be weakened by the green meteor rocks, now known as Kryptonite. She also knew that if was exposed to it for a long period of time, Superman could die. As hurt as she was, and as committed to Lex as she felt, Chloe wasn't sure if she wanted Clark to die.

The first day she'd arrived at Smallville High School, Clark had been there to show her around. From that first day she'd had a crush on him, she'd even kissed him, and the feelings she had for him never wavered, all through High School. It was only when Clark seemed to like her too, that she realised he wasn't all she thought he was. Chloe decided she must have wanted him because she couldn't have him, once he was available to her, she saw her mistake, much as Clark had done with Lana Lang.

They had stayed firm friends, as they left Smallville and went to college together. 

Getting jobs at the Daily Planet had been perfect for them, working together on a newspaper just like they had back in High School. All those years of friendship seemed to dissolve before her eyes, crumbled into dust by lies and deceit.

Suddenly, the car stopped and Chloe was pulled from her thoughts as the driver got out and opened the door for her and Lex. They stepped out into the warm evening air of Metropolis, catching the attention of a few passers by who were well aware of who both Mr Luthor and Miss Sullivan were, him for his fortune, her for her career.

It suddenly occurred to Chloe that her journalistic career was over, at the Daily Planet at least. There was no way she could work with Clark, not now she knew the things she did. But there was a part of her which didn't care, that same part which felt such a strong connection to Lex Luthor right now that she was almost afraid of it.

Lex knew she must be feeling awful right now and it almost pained him to know it, but if he told her the real truth now she would leave him and he didn't think he could stand to be without her. While the larger part of him was proud to know he had her and that his revenge was so close to happening, there was a small part, not necessary in his head, although it worried him to think so he guessed that part was in his heart. Was it possible for a Luthor to fall in love? He'd never thought so, but something was happening to him. To feel guilt was strange to him and it was only hurting this woman that he seemed capable of feeling guilty about. It almost scared him.

"I'm almost surprised our primary coloured friend isn't here to meet us as we arrived" Lex smirked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Apparently not" Chloe said, quietly.

"Well, unless anyone gets the urge to jump out of the hotel window" he continued, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked up the steps, "We should have a quiet non-Super night"

Finding his smirk infectious, Chloe smiled a little too.

"Well, I hope it's not a completely quiet night" she said, a playful look in her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Sullivan" she continued to walk as he stopped, a fake stunned expression on his face.

"Then follow me Mr Luthor" she beckoned for him to follow her, "and I'll show you what I mean"

A/N : Reviews are always welcome. I'll post the next chapter very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Here's the next chapter. Thanx to everYours and Koenigsegg for the reviews of the first chapter.

(For disclaimer, etc - see chapter 1)

CHAPTER 2

"I'm sorry about this" Lex apologised to Chloe, "I thought I'd left competent people in charge when we left"

They were in his Metropolis office, Lex standing behind his desk, sorting through papers, Chloe on a chair on the other side, playing with a couple of paper clips in her hand.

"It's okay, really, I don't mind" she smiled.

He had brought her with him, not willing to leave her on her own at the hotel. Superman, or Clark as they both knew he was now, could show up at any time an Lex had to make sure he was there when he came. He couldn't afford to let Clark and Chloe be alone together, not yet. He was almost certain he had her trust but if the man in the primary colours told the reporter that the billionaire was lying, it was not absolutely clear who she would ultimately believe.

The phone on the desk rang into life and Lex answered it immediately. Two minutes later he replaced the receiver and sighed.

"I have to go to the other office across town, literally to sign piece of paper!" he complained.

"Then go" Chloe told him, "I'll wait here for you"

"No, if I go, you go" he told her, seriously. She got up from her chair and walked around the desk.

"Lex, I know we said we would protect each other but I think you'll be okay going to your other office, in an bullet proof car with two security guards" she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck "Unless you think I'd make for better protection than all that"

"I'd definitely rather have you" he smiled, kissing her, "But I was thinking of my protection" he pointed out.

"I know, I know" she said, backing away in defeat, "You were thinking of me, and I appreciate it" she admitted, "But I'll be fine, there are guards here and besides I can handle Clark or Superman" she promised him.

For a moment he considered it, and then decided he would go. If he didn't, Chloe would only complain and she was right she could handle herself. Besides, Clark wouldn't be stupid enough to turn up at the office, Lex guessed.

He was wrong.

Just five minutes after Chloe saw the car pull away from the window, she heard a rush of air as Superman landed on the balcony and entered the room through the French doors.

"I expected you to turn up sooner or later" the blonde said coolly, not even turning around.

"Chloe..." he said her name and moved toward her. Sensing his movement, she swung around immediately.

"Don't come near me, Clark" her voice cold as ice and her eyes even colder as she spat his name at him.

"Lex told you" he nodded "I guessed he had"

"Yes, Lex told me" she told him "he told me everything"

"Chloe, I know you like him but you can't trust him" Clark tried to make her see, but he'd used the wrong words.

"Don't talk to me about trust!" she yelled "All those years we were friends, and you never thought to mention to me that you were from another planet!"

Clark looked guilty and felt worse but Chloe wasn't going to give him a chance to explain even if he wanted to.

"It's not that simple Chloe..."

"Y'know it's not even that which makes me so mad" she admitted, laughing humourlessly. All the hate, the confusion, the frustration she had felt after what Lex had told her was coming out now "If you'd have told me about it, trusted me enough to tell me your secret, then maybe I could forgive you. It would've been hard but I think could have done that" she told him.

"So why can't you?" Clark shook his head, not understanding.

"Because it's not just about that, is it? It's not just that you're Superman *and* Clark, it's about Lex too" she explained, but he still wasn't getting it.

"What about him?" 

"You tried to tell me he was a bad person, I never understood why when you two were so close before, I mean you were practically brothers" she exclaimed "Now I know why" she added calmly.

Clark's face paled. Lex must have lied to her, exaggerated, told her things about him that just weren't true. She would not be this bad if she had been told the real truth.

"What has he told you?" he asked.

"The truth" she said simply.

"Which version? Because I think his truth would be different to mine" Clark pointed out.

"The real truth Clark, the real honest truth about everything," she raised her voice again, disgusted that he would call Lex a liar after all the lies he'd told her himself "which is more than you ever told me"

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, a voice came from beyond the opening door of the room.

"What's going on in here...?" Lex asked as he came in, stopping abruptly when he saw the answer to his question "Clark, how nice of you to drop by" he said smoothly, walking up behind Chloe.

"What have you done?" Clark asked him, as calmly as he could.

"I've told Chloe the truth about you" he stated, simply, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist from behind. 

"It's more than that" Clark shook his head, feeling nauseous just seeing them standing together like that, Chloe looking so comfortable in his enemies arms "you've told her lies about me and I want to know what you said"

"I don't think I can handle this" Chloe said, wearily "Clark would you just leave us alone"

"Chloe, you're not serious!" he exploded "You cannot stay with him!"

"I can and I will" she said, in her most determined voice, pulling herself up to her full height, but still leaning a little on Lex.

"I think you should go" the billionaire told the superhero.

"I will" he agreed "but I'll come back" he added as he turned to fly away.

"Is that a threat Superman?" Lex called to him.

"No" Clark called back as he floated off of the ground "It's a promise"

As the man became just a primary coloured spot in the distance, Chloe sighed.

"Lex why is he doing this to us?" she asked, turning in his arms.

"I don't know, Chloe" he said, hugging her tightly to him, "But I have a plan, and he won't be able to hurt us"

"A plan?" she echoed, pulling back to look at him, "What kind of plan?"

"Earlier, when I had to go to the other office" he explained, "It was to meet a scientist, he's been working on something for me" he told her "for us" he amended, with a small smile.

"And what is this 'something' for us?" the reporter asked, warily. Lex just smiled.

"Come on" he said, stepping away, but reaching to take her hand, "I'll show you"

A/N : If you read it, please review it - more coming very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Anyone still reading this? Well here's the last two chapters of this episode.

(For disclaimer, etc - see chapter 1)

CHAPTER 3

"Lex, where are we?" Chloe asked as they exited the elevator in the LexCorp building. They were many floors down from his office which was on the top floor, Chloe guessed they were below ground level by now.

"The basement" Lex said as if it were obvious and Chloe laughed a little.

"I didn't know this building had a basement" 

Lex just smiled widely.

"Chloe, nobody knows" he told her as they walked out of the elevator, hand in hand toward another door, which opened into a grey room. Chloe shivered from the cold as well as the eeriness of this place. It was too quiet, too lonely, too grey, she didn't like it, and she wondered why on earth they were there.

"This is why we're here" he said, answering her question as if he had read her mind.

He turned a box on a table until it was facing them both, before prising open the lid.

Chloe's eyes grew wide at what she saw. Two guns, very similar to any other ordinary pistols, but with coloured letters set into the handles. Both had the letter K, one in red and one in green.

"You brought me down here to show me guns?" Chloe asked, not understanding at all, "You couldn't hurt Superman with guns even if you wanted too"

Lex smiled.

"I can with these" he explained, "what do you think the K stands for?" he asked.

Chloe admitted she hadn't really thought about it as Lex lifted one of the weapons from it's lead case. He carefully pulled out the clip and handed it to Chloe. The bullets shone with an eerie green glow.

"Kryptonite?" she guessed, glancing between the object in her hands and the man in front of her.

"Exactly" he nodded and Chloe handed the clip back to him, her hands shaking.

"You're going to kill him, Superman, Clark" she babbled.

"No" Lex assured her, placing the clip back in the gun and the gun back in the box, "Not unless I have to. I'm going to use this on him first" he explained showing her the second gun and it's ammunition. The bullets in this gun shone red.

"These will alter his personality" Lex told her, although Chloe already knew the effects of the red Kryptonite anyway, "the scientists believe it could make him apathetic, therefore harmless to us"

"And if it doesn't work?" Chloe dared to ask.

"That's what this is for" he shrugged, gesturing to the green marked gun.

It took Chloe a while to take in what she was being told. This man, the man she felt such a connection to, that she was starting to think she loved, he wanted to shoot Superman. Not to kill him, at least not yet, but to stop him from doing what he would normally do. She had to admit, it was definitely a tempting idea to know that some justice had been done for the lies she'd been told and the threats she believed Clark had made to Lex. But if the plan with the red rocks failed, then he would die. Superman would die. Clark would die.

When Lex and Chloe got back up to his office, she slumped into the nearest chair, still in a certain amount of shock. She had not said a word since they were in the basement room.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Lex asked and she nodded, mutely, as inside her head, thoughts and fears and all manner of emotions swirled around and around.

Eventually, she had so many questions, she had to speak to find the answers she desperately needed.

"Lex, who knows you have those guns?"

"Just the two of us" he told her calmly, seating himself on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"What about the scientists or security people?" she wondered aloud.

"There are two scientists who made the red bullets, one who made the green, and a man who actually made the weapons themselves but none of them know about each other" he told her, "There were no security guards, I didn't want to attract any attention"

Chloe breathed deeply and he saw the worry on her face. He took hold of her hand in both of his

"Chloe, I'm doing this for us" he assured her, looking into her eyes, "I don't like it anymore than you do, but so long as the red Kryptonite works, and it should, we won't have to go so far as..."

"Killing him" she finished for him. He did have a point. If they could just make him so he didn't care anymore, he would leave them alone to live a life together, and she was sure that was what she wanted for now at least, to live her life with Lex Luthor.

"I understand" she told him, "and it is a good plan" she conceded, "It's just a lot to take in"

He nodded that he understood how she felt and at the same time, inwardly smiled that she was going along with everything. It was possible the red Kryptonite would work but there was the equal possibility that it wouldn't. He knew that if they had to dispose of Superman with the green bullets, it would be hard on Chloe, despite the fact she hated Clark now. He would always own a part of her heart and Lex hated it, but there would be justice, he was determined about that.

It was a week after Lex had shared his secret plan with Chloe, and he was sitting in his office, alone this time, working his way through the stack of paperwork on his desk. Chloe had gone shopping, in a limousine with bullet proof glass windows and two security guards, Lex had insisted on that. He couldn't lose her, she meant too much to him now, and as frightening as the thought was to him, he was almost certain he was in love with her. He hadn't told her yet, he wasn't absolutely sure about his feelings or hers, but it certainly seemed like the young Luthor was in love with the blonde reporter.

Lost in thought and only half paying attention to his surroundings, Lex barely heard Superman land on the balcony behind him.

"Lex" he said, striding in through the open French windows, "I think we need to talk"

"Come in , Superman" the billionaire said, standing up, "Oh, I see you've already let yourself in" he added, sarcastically, as the superhero appeared in front of him.

"This isn't a game Lex" he started, but was interrupted.

"I agree, games aren't nearly half so dangerous" Lex smirked, evilly, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a gun. He aimed it at the S emblazoned on Clark's chest, but the man of steel just scoffed at him.

"Lex, you cannot hurt me with that" he pointed out and Lex smiled fully.

"Its not about pain, Superman" he explained, his finger poised on the trigger, "It's about control" he added, squeezing the trigger and allowing just one bullet to leave the gun. He was sure that was all that would be needed.


	4. Chapter 4

(For disclaimer, etc - see chapter 1)

CHAPTER 4

"Lex!" Chloe called, hurrying into the office. She had been in the elevator when she heard a gun shot and she had moved as quickly as possible to see what was going on.

"Chloe" Lex greeted from behind his desk, "I thought you were shopping"  
"Lex, what's going on? I thought I heard a gun-shot" she rushed out, moving toward the desk.

"Chloe, it's okay" he assured, getting up and coming over to hug her, "I just took care of some business"

"Business?" she echoed, pulling back in his arms, "Business with a gun, that has to mean Clark"

"No Chloe" he shook his head and moved away from her, "it means Superman, and a Superman that should no longer be a threat to us" he explained, holding up the gun for her to see.

"You shot him with the red kryptonite?" Chloe guessed and he nodded in reply.

"And I have the green one in the drawer, just in case" he told her, moving to pour himself a drink, "but like I said, we shouldn't need it, we should be safe now"

"Guess again, Luthor" said a strong voice from the balcony. Far from calming the man of steel, the red kryptonite seemed to have made him much more of a danger than he ever was before. He stood just beyond the open French doors, wearing his Superman costume and cape, the hole visible almost exactly in the centre of his S where the bullet had passed. It glowed bright red just inside of him and that was where Chloe's eyes were drawn.

"Clark" she breathed and he smiled, almost maniacally.

"Chloe, I thought you might be here by now" he almost laughed as he came inside.

"What do you want Superman?" Lex said coolly.

"Just thought I'd return a favour" the man replied, walking around the desk. Chloe backed up, scared by the evil look and sickly red glow behind his eyes. She walked right around the desk and Clark let her move since he had his sights set on Lex.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked, a shake in her voice.

"Well, Lex here was kind enough to eliminate my morals for me, with this little piece of my home" he said, pointing to the shining bullet in his chest, "And I thought, how can I repay my friend for all he's done for me..." he trailed off, producing a gun from beneath his cape and levelling it at Lex, who almost dropped the glass in his hand.

"What's the matter Lex?" he asked with a smile, "The great Lex Luthor isn't scared is he?"

"Clark, please, don't" Chloe begged as Lex stood completely still, the gun pointed at his chest.

"Why shouldn't I?" Clark asked, not even turning to look at her. He didn't see her hand slip into the desk drawer and take out her own weapon.

"Because if you do, I'll use this" she announced, levelling a gun at Superman and feeling all manner of feelings as she did it. She swallowed hard as Clark glanced between her and the man she was almost certain now she loved.

"Chloe, that can't hurt me" the man of steel pointed out, but she shook her head as tears came to her eyes. Lex dared to explain.

"That gun had kryptonite bullets in it" he said slowly, allowing a small grin to appear on his face, "the green kind, so it can kill you just as easily as the gun in your hands could kill me"

For a moment there was silence. Everyone's mind went into over-drive. Clark began to wonder what he was doing. He would reason he was doing what was best for a second but then he would feel conflicted. At the same time the red glow in his chest started to flicker - the power of the red rock was dying.

Chloe wondered what she was doing. The primary thought in her mind was that Lex must be saved but she really didn't want to have to kill Clark despite all Lex had told her he'd done wrong.

Lex hid the panic he had felt admirably and now he felt safer knowing that Chloe had the one weapon that was fatal to Superman. His only worry was whether she would be able to use it in time. He should have been worrying about something else entirely.

"Why do you think I'm doing this Chloe?" Clark asked he woman.

"Because you're crazy" she answered immediately, "You lied to me and you threatened Lex and now you want him dead - you're unhinged"

Clark kept his eyes on Lex.

"Tell her the truth" he said quietly, and when Lex didn't say a word he raised his voice, "Tell her the truth or we all die"

Chloe had been right when she said Clark was crazy, right now he was infected and he was effectively crazy, but he had not done all the things he'd been accused of.

"Superman never threatened me, not the way I told you" Lex admitted, momentarily looking away from Clark and over at Chloe. The blonde woman felt sick.

"You lied to me?" she said quietly, tears running down her cheeks.

"I lied to you" Lex admitted.

Chloe thought she was going to pass out, but the gun never lost it's deadly position in her hands, aimed at Clark's chest. The shock of finding out all the things she believed for so long were lies, that the man she loved had lied to her as well as her best friend. She blinked hard and pulled herself up tall.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just let him shoot you" she choked out and Clark smiled evilly. Lex swallowed hard before he replied, looking straight at Chloe now.

"Because I'm sorry, more than I ever have been in my life and because...I love you"

If nothing else was to be believed, Chloe did believe that Lex loved her. The look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, it was true - she just knew it. He would not have done all he had for her if he didn't feel something for her and she did know that she loved him too.

"I love you too" she admitted and Clark faked putting his fingers down his throat.

"Please, shut up" he gagged, "how can you love him after what he's done?"

"Because I know he loves me too and if he has done wrong it has been for me" she said through further tears, "and he's not the only one who lied to me" she said coolly.

Clark's eyes shone in a final burst of power from the red rock inside of him.

"Enough of this game" he announced, levelling the gun at Lex once more and taking aim.

"No!" Chloe screamed as the bullet left the gun and entered the man's chest.


End file.
